Beyond the Union Trailer and OC Submission
by Ckbrothers
Summary: Alert: A gundam 00, Gundam Wing, G Gundam, Code Geass crossover with some plot of the original Gundam and Death Note! In this world, send your oc pilot to fight for your faction as the world changes. Set in Season 1 of 00, Wing, Code Geass, and death note. Rated T for language. SYOC, Now Taking Anyone. (Such as guest and authors alike)
1. OC Forum

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome to Beyond the Union, a massive mashup of Mecha series like Gundam 00, Gundam Wing, G Gundam (lots of Gundam here man), Code Geass, and a secret anime that doesn't have any mechs! Can you guess? :3 Anyway, before I tell you the rules, here's a a quick bit of info: This story will mainly focus around The plots of Gundam 00, Code Geass, Gundam Wing and that secret anime. However, the Mobile Suits from the original Mobile Suit Gundam series will appear as the UN's army. This story will end at what would be Season 1 of the main plot anime, have a sequel for the season 2 plots, and the third will have a Gundam 00 movie plot with some little touches. Just a heads up there. Also, this will be updated every other week, so twice a month unless otherwise. **EDIT: CHANGED SOME INFO.**_

 _Rules:_

 _1) No op, mary sue characters. You can't be an ultimate perfect pilot. Sorry._

 _2) Your range of mechs you can have are mainly normal mobile suits and Knightmare frames from 00, Code Geass,, Wing amd the original Gundam. No actual gundams for you, although you can have customs **. EDIT: HOWEVER, IF YOU'RE THE FIRST TO MEET THE REQUIRMENTS PLACED IN THE THIRD TRAIlER, THEN HERE's A GUNDAM!**_

 _3) Be specific plz!_

 _4) If you don't watch the Animes mentioned, wiki it up or watch it! It'll help._

 _5) You can have at least preferred 3 mechs or one mech and one mobile armor._

 _6) Send at most, 3 OCs and only via a labelled Pm. **EDIT: GUEST CAN SEND OCS IF DETAILED ENOUGH!**_

 _7) make sure the mechs you have make sense for your faction! We can't have a union pilot using a Leo can we? **EDIT: HOWEVER: IF THERE IS A REASON WHY ONe WOULD HAVE A MS OF A DIFFERENT FACTION, TELL ME!**_

Name:

Nicknames:

Gender:

Age: (over 15 plz)

Personality:

Special Quirks: (Like habits, if a special pilot like a newtype, super soldier or innovade)

Nationality: (Which country is your oc from? It doesn't have to be faction specific, although it's recommended)

Physical Appearance:

Casual Outfit:

Formal Outfit:

Pilot Outfit: (make sure it makes sense for your mobile suit/Knigntmare)

Faction: (Look Below for info)

Squad: (You can make your own with a little description, or join a canon one, such as the Cyclops team in Zeon or the Overflags in the union, faction of our protagonist)

Mechs:

Any Customs?

If so, what unit and what makes them a custom?

Backstory:

Romance?

if so, what kind of person?

Opinions towards war:

Likes

Dislikes:

Other:

Factions: Britania-Union: Centered around the U.S., and having control of the Americas, Australia, Japan and numerous others, this faction is an old alliance. Originally, Europe was controlled by Britania before being kicked out by a rebel faction that later became the AEU. Fleeing to America, the union merged into Britania. While the union part is a democracy, the Britanian empire Is a monarchy, known for its harsh rule. Japan, one of its areas, once has an uprising in the southern and eastern areas. This causes the Empire to attack with its new weapons, the Knightmare Frames, to quickly defeat that area of Japan, which would be renamed as Area 11. Those in Area 11 are called 11s instead of Japanese like their northern and Western brethren and are frowned upon. Uses powerful Knightmares and swift mobile suits

AEU: The Advanded European Union, holding control of Europe, some parts of Africa and the Middle East. Formerly a rebel faction that kicked out the Britanian Empire. Uses Mobile suits and the occasional Knightmare

Human Reform League: The largest earth faction, holding most of Asia. Known for being secretive and conducting secret super soldier experiments. Mobile suits are mostly land based. has some Knightmares

Black Knights: A group led by the masked rebel genius Zero that seeks to overtake the Britanaian empire and is situated in Japan's area 11. Uses mostly Knightmares but some have gained acces to basic UN and Zeon mobile suits.

Japan Liberation Front: 11s who seek to reclaim their area of Japan. Uses mostly Knightmares.

The United Nations: The UN is the basic world order we have today, however it has little power. Uses weak but mass produced mobile suits such as the GMs, gun tanks and more.

OZ: The Organization of Zodiac is a branch of UN tasked with keeping the 7 Space colonies in check. While the closest colony, colony 1 has been safe and loyal, the others are more chaotic, having the OZ use martial law, without the UN even knowing. Uses some high tech mobile suits

Zeon/Space Colony Rebellion: With the OZ using brutal law, the colonies have rebelled, led by powerful pilots that have powers beyond normal humans called newtype. Despite claiming to fight for peace, uses deadly weapons of genocide. Wields powerful and numerous mobile suits. The Rebels have recently been graced with 5 powerful Mobile Suits called Gundams after reclaiming old plans from a space station near Mars, however recent studies have prove that these gundams are concepts for something stronger.

Sub Factions: The Neo Colonies. These small prototype colonies dot around earth, each representing a county that founded it. Most are split between factions, so this faction is more of am ethnicity thing, like Neo American or something. **EDIT: NEO COLONIES PARTICIPATE WITH A TOURMANEMT CALLED THE GUNDAM FIGHT EVERY 4 YEARS. EACH NATION SENDS A GUNDAM (Not a GN/00 style gundam mind you, but a somewhat normal gundam) TO BEAT ALL OTHERS. THE WINNING NATION GAINS CONTROL OVER ALL NEO COLONIES, WITH THE NATION'S FACTION GAINING THESE AREAS AS WELL**

 **EDIT: MERCENARIES: So...Mercenaries. These guys are the best of the best, have access to most if not all mass or limeted production MS and KMF, and have little to no loyalties. Hired guns, and bounty hunters. Authors only.**

 _Welp I'm curious on what'll happen so surprise me. Oh, and here's a hint on the secret anime: Did you know, Gods of Death love to eat Apples? Welp i'm out, Byez!_


	2. Trailer 1: Area 11 Rebels

_A/N: Heyoo my siblings! I'm back with the next trailer, this time starring guradianluver's oc Mayumi Shidou, and the Japan Liberation Front from Code Geass. I'm still accepting ocs folks. :3 So here we GOOOO!_

 _Area 11: 10:00 pm JST_

The Moon rose above the seemingly empty warehouse as a man walked by. Wearing a black assult vest over a skin tight grey jumsuit along with a black, face covering helmet, the man seemed to be a soldier, carrying with him a small black pistol.

The soldier shuddered before he looked at the wristwatch on his hand before jumping at the sound of radio static echoing in his ears.

"Soldier, Status report!" The soldier shook his head before tapping the side of his helmet.

"Nothing sir. No signs of any terrorist forces and such. Permission to return back to base?"

A chuckle was heard, before the Captain sighed into the comm unit.

"Sure, why the hell not? You did your duy for Britania...But if you missed something, I'll have your damn head!"

The soldier gave a nervous chuckle as he marched off to the North.

Moments later, a nervous sigh was heard.

"Damn, that was close. Lt. Shidou, what are your orders, madam?"

A group walked out from the darkness of the warehouse, the majority looking identical in clothes.

"Madam?" The soldier asked. Like the others, minus his leader, he wore olive green, almost brown suits, complete with matching jackets, pants, and a somewhat square cap.

Much to the hilarity for the other soldiers, their comrade had to salute down as he looked upon his leader.

"Well, its simple. We attack quickly, destroy the hangers, and minimize causlties! I thought you knew this!~" The woman gave a grin as the soldier sweat-dropped.

"Y-Yes Lt. Mayami Shidou, m-madam!"

Mayami huffed at this. During this small "chat", the others were noticing their leader's odd appearance. Her somewhat short, presumably dyed red hair stuck out in the darkness, unlike her ebony black eyes. Fitting with her bright hair was a red suit, a baggy body suit if you will. The entire suit was laced with black stripes along the collar, and the end of the sleeves and pant legs. One would've taken her seriously...if it wasn't for her small size.

Mayami only seemed to be as tall as the soldiers' waist, earning some chuckles.

"How did she become a Lieutenant?" One of the soldiers shrugged at this.

"I dunno man! Todoh said she was pretty skilled. Hell, I heard she might be one of...you know-"

Another soldier, a woman, chuckled.

"What, a Newtype chic? Like, from Neo Japan? Please, how can a kid like her be so-"

The woman gasped as she felt a fist knock her to the ground as Mayami laughed.

"Honestly, if you were all that great, how about you lead this group? Oh wait, you can't!~" The Newtype stook out her tongue.

"And I'll have you know, I'm 16 you-Forget it. Prepare the Knightmares."

The group smiled as Mayami flipped out a small red pendant, the key like object shining in the light.

" _Its time for us to free our homeland!"_

 _A/N; And there you have it! i'm sorry this is so short, but I made this in a limited amount of time. Hopefuly you'll stick with me for some cool stuff to come! So do me a usual and review/Send an oc/ Follow, etc and tell your friends...or something, i dunno. Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	3. Trailer 2: The Defense

_A/N: Heyoo! So to everyone here that doesn't actually read this AKA my Fans/The Siblings, check out the schedule starting this week on my bio! There you go! Happy?! Anyway, back to the topic, Still accepting ocs by the way. This time from anyway who follows the rules. Oh and check out the Forum for some changes! :3 Disclaimer!: I only own my own ocs. Mayumi is owned guardianluver, And all series belong to their respective owners..Altough most of them hapen to be owned by Sunrise, so lol. So lets get going, starting from our last trailer! Here we GOOOOO! Oh, and as a new additon like my other stories will have, I'm accepting fanart for the cover for the actual story._

It was moments after Mayami and her squad had entered the warehouse, a flickering sound echoing throughtout the area as the Britanian Union base glowed a distance away.

The soldier, coming back from his patrol, sighed as his Leading Officer a rather large man, laughed.

"So, how was you're first patrol kid? I'm surpirsed you aren't in school, but instead you wanted to prove your worth and Become an-"

The soldier yawned, as the officer gave a small growl.

"Why should I even bother with a damn 11...A kid no less..Anyway!" The Officer clapped his hands together, surprising the young soldier.

"Listen, Kid, I need you to check on the Sutherlands, alright? Some sort, I dunno, an Australian Team or whatever-"

He sighed before continuing.

"-Is coming to take some of our units for research purposes. I want you to make sure everything is damn clean...And ask about the **_Prototype_** if you can? One of our guests is a friend of the creator behind that Knightmare and wants to pick it up. So-"

The Soldier chuckled as he ran off, the large officer muttering to himself as he drank another cup of coffee.

The Soldier ran past the barracks as he entered the large hanger, looking in awe as he saw 20 mechs all in a row.

"Pretty good, ain't it?" The soldier turned as he heard a cough, as an engineer scratched his head.

"I assume the old man sent you to check on us? Am I right?" As the soldier nodded, he chuckled.

"Good, Good. Productions going well, and I'll show you the _**Prototype**_ next, but come on, check this out!" The soldier gave a cry as the man pulled him over.

"Now this!" The man said grinning, "This is the Sutherland, our best Knightmare frame so far."

The mech the man was referring to was around 5 Meters tall, and a dark blue in color. While humanoid in apperence, its chest was rectangular, the back sticking out from its body.

"Oh, see that?" The engineer said, pointing to the odd box. "Thats the cockpit, and unlike those hazardous Mobile Suits, this can eject. Helps us keep our soldiers."

The soldier looked up at the Sutherland, observing its rouned head. Unlike a human head, the front was entire spherical, while the back had two, curved antlers of sorts. The engineer chuckled as he waved to one of the men nearby, before the man pressed a button. 4 holes in the head, eyes of sorts, began to glow red before the face opened up, revealing a black and green sphere, before closing. Finally, the mech had a large rifle on its wait, while two wheels sat on the feet of the mech as two hooks on the chest of the mech hung suspended and up close.

"Now, see here kid, that sphere you saw is like a radar, very high tech. Stranded for a knightmare of course. Those wheels, basic movement, keeps it from being clunky. The rifle's rather stranded but the real kicker, kid-"

The engineer held the soldier close, much to his surprise, as he pointed to the two hooks.

"Those babies are Slash Harkens, grappling hooks of sorts. These Sutherlands, like most knightmares, can fly, but by God, they can jump all over the place with these!"

As the soldier began to protest, the engineer laughed.

"Oh, where are my manners kid? Come one, lets look at the-"

A siren sounded off, before an explosion was heard. Several soldiers ran by the duo, Twenty of them jumping into their Sutherlands as the ground soldiers followed suite. An alarm sounded as the soldier jolted into action, holding out a pistol.

"Red Alert, This is not a Drill! 7 Unidentified Knightmares have invaded the Base, I repeat, 7-AHHHH!"

An explosion was heard over the speakers as the Soldier looked in horror as 7 objects sped towards him and the rest of the group.

Speaking of the objects, Mayumi laughed inside her own mech.

"Hahaha, man these Burais are amazing, holy crap!"

Similar to the Sutherlands, these Burai knightmare units were 5 meters in height, blocky around the arms, legs and chest, and had two Slash Harkens. However, unlike the Sutherland, the mech was an olive green in nature, and its 4 eyes glowed green. The head was truely rectangular, giving a layer over the top "eyes", giving the mech an odd pair of night vision googles.

3 Men fired at the mech as one screamed.

"ALL HAIL BRITANI-AHHH!"

A Burai near Mayumi fired upon the soldiers before its pilot began to talk to his officer through the comm unit on his ear.

" Madam, don't get distracted by these guys, go ahead to the objective: We'll hold them off!"

The Burai fired upon a Sutherland, the unit bursting into flames as Mayumi's unit and another Burai, this one having a soldier fire from its shoulder, sped away.

Two Sutherlands began to chase after, a group of soldiers following before a Burai swept in, its slash harkens piercing the armor of a Sutherland, its pilot and cockpit ejecting as the knightmare was pulled towards the squad, the Burai firing into the crowd as Soldiers were hit, falling to the ground in a bloody messy.

The Sutherland attempted to shoot its foe before a few bullets destroyed its head as the cockpit auto-ejected, a Burai behind it holding a smoking rifle.

Meanwhile, the soldier, the engineer, and some others hid in the Warehouse as the teen fired out, his bullets only scratching the mechs. He jumped as he saw the wall next to him get filled with bullets, five soldiers collapsing to the ground.

Mayumi then sped past the group, along with the other Burai as the teen and the other survivors hid in the shadows.

As the duo approached a lock door at the back of the warehouse, the Newtype leader shot open the locks, pulling the doors open before she jumped out of the cockpit, another soldier soon jumping in her place.

"So it is here.." She whispered. " _ **The Prototype Knightmare...The Lancelot Guardian!"**_

In front of her was a large figure, barely over 5 Meters tall. Its Black color glimmered along with the blood red stripe in the middle of the mech. Its arms and legs were much more human like, thin and exotic along with its near Knightly appearance. The head itself was humanlike, A rounded triangle, almost like the helmet of a noble knight. Similar to the other Knightmares, it had a large rectangular protusion in the back of its chest, a cockpit, however, it was much more rounded and it didn't seem like it would be able to eject like the others. A round, open, red circle sat vertically above the head of the Lancelot Guardian, like that of a Samurai. Two Katana like swords hung at the sides along with a similar rifle to the Sutherlands.

"Amazing..Now Come on, lets go!" As she hopped in, its eyes beginning to glow red, one of the soldiers sent a message.

"Package is secure, send in the Smoke Squad. Come on Madam, we gotta go!"

As the three Knightmares swung through the warehouse, the Soldier gave a gasp as he radioed to his leader.

"Sir," A young, teen voice said. "The terrorists have the Prototype and they said something about a Smoke Squad. What do we do?"

A panicked voice responded.

"What the hell CAN we do? Shut up and wait for reinforcements you damn 11!"

In his own office, as the Officer turned off the connection to the soldier, an alarm came up, this time, an automated voice alerted the base.

"Warning, 3 Zeon Type Mobile Suits are approaching! Warning, Warning-"

The Officer threw his fist down as he began to cry.

"Oh damn it, why now!?"

Outside, three massive figures appeared, one holding a minigun as it mowed down squad after squad.

The Mobile suits were around 18 meters tall, towering over the Knightmares with their bright green colors. They were human like, almost like a cyclops with their one montone red eye swerving around in its black visor, the visor itself is a round, helmet like head. On the right shoulder of the mech was a rectangulr shield while on the other was a spiked, rounded shoulder plate.

"Hahahah! Our Zaku II suits are perfect for cleaning up this operation!" Inside the cockpit located in the chest the unit holding the gattling gun was a man in a green skintight suit, and a green helmet with a tinted blue visor. The man laughed as his Zaku mowed down 3 Sutherlands.

"As long as we help the JLF, Neo Japan will support us, and we just might have the Burning Gun-"

An alert went off in his cockpit as he growled.

"What? An enemy Aircraft is approaching? Damn, someone get that Prototype outta the hot zone!"

As the Burais and Mayumi in her Lancelot Guardian began to move back, the Officer jumped as he heard a message come in.

"Hello, Area 11 Base, Camp Alpha? This is Australian Carrier Unit _Hawk,_ we see you're under attack. We assure you, a Mobile Suit is arriving to dispatch the enemy."

Up in the sky, a slick, black plane flew over, similar to a stealth bomber.

An elderly man in a lab coat, brushing his long grey hair out of his black, old eyes ran up to a man walking by, this one wearing a grey skintight suit and helemt with an orange visor that currently hid his face.

"Sergeant, We just got news that Camp Alpha is under attack and that the Prototype has been captured. You sure you want to engage?"

The man laughed as he held up a Disc.

"Sorry Chief Dane,but today, Let me have some action."

He gave a quick salute as he ran off, leaving the man known as Dane sighing.

"Oh boy...How are you Austalia's finest?..."

Back at the base, the three Zaku units were finishing off the Sutherlands, one slashing the Knightmare Frame with a glowing red axe while the other simply kicked one down before shooting.

The Soldier from earlier gasped as he saw a Sutherland fall straight in front of him as a single red eye glared at him.

The soldier began to mumble as the Zaku pointed its machine gun at the man, as he closed his eyes from beneath his helmet.

Suddenly, he heard an explosion as he looked up, only to see the Zaku's head burn to a crisp. He lookd to the right, only to widen his eyes as he heard, to his shock, music.

 _(A/N: Play Super Robot Wars Z2- Hakanaku mo Towa no as its better known, the 3rd Gundam 00 Opening...In SRW Z2 form.)_

A unit flew high above the battlefield, its light blue colors shining in the moonlight. The figure has the look of a cross between an elegant human and a stealth plane, at around 18 meters tall. Its head,with its yellow visor and small red optic above it, shone in its round head, each side having a triangular like wing. Its back wings, very similar to a stealth bomber, helped it fly through the midnight sky. Its thin legs gave it the appearance of an elegant dancer, while its pointed chest held its powerful pilot. On its left arm was a pair of blades like that of a helicopters. And finally, holding in its right hand was a simple blue and black rifle, currently smoking from its electromagnetic shot. Music blared from it as it fired another round, this time destroying the Zaku.

A cry went up, breaking the tense situation.

"Its a Union Flag! We're Saved!"

As a cheer overccame the base, the Union Flag flew down, its left hand then taking out a long metal sword as it shot the other Zaku, before cutting its left arm.

The leadr gave out a stream of curses as he unloaded his minigun in an attempt to hit the Flag, but by the time it began to fire, the machine already flw towards him, its sword cutting the gun before a final shot destroyed the cockpit.

As the Flag began to descened while its Carreir ship began to float into view, a man stepped out.

It was the pilot from earlier, however, due to the moonlight, the soldiers could see that the man was very tall and lanky, his back somewhat curved.

The man took off his helmet as the music contined to play as he laughed.

"Welp, another fine day, right!" The man smoothed back his slick, white hair that pointed backwards, his green eyes filled with joy on his smooth, pale face. The man held a pait of black, gold rimed sunglasses as he waved to the Soldier he saved.

"Hey Kid, are you alright?" As he jumped from the cockpit, the soldier scratched his helmet awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah, thanks-" The man laughed mid-sentance.

"The names James. James Kingsfoil. Yours?"

The Soldier took off his helmet as he began to shake James' hand , revealing the soldier to be a young teen,his light brown hair combed neatly as his forest green eyes gazed happily at the man.

"My name sir? Its Suzaku. Suzaku Kururugi."

As the two smiled, a clicking noise was heard as the scene began to stop, before slowly, it was shown this was all on a small TV.

A tired, dry voice was heard as he paused the video.

"Why...Why bother showing this to me?"

An old, slightly disoriented voice answered him.

"Well, after analyzing the footage for potential work partners who actually killed, I assumed these men would work for...the case."

The man answerd him, chuckling.

"Yes, the case of the man with no name, who could kill any and all criminals...sounds like the wrath of an angry god...The UN and Interpol will contact me, or rather-"

The man was stoped as he began to eat a small cookie before continuing,his mouth still full.

"You, Watari..."

A silence followed as the older man, Watari, posed a quesion.

"Sir...any thoughts for a codename when you decide to reveal yourself to any potential coworkers. And I'm still looking for them , by the way..."

Another silence passed before the man answered.

" _Ryuzaki. Rather nice, don't you think."_

 _A/N: And so, my good trailer is finally done! Took us three chapters though, lol. Anyway, seems like we meet the first of our protagonists, my oc James Kingsfoil, Suzaku from Code Geass, and the mysterious "Ryuzaki" from our secret anime. Any guess now? ;3 Welp I hope you guys liked it, and if you did, do the usual and review, favorite, follow, or maybe even leave an oc? Plz? No oc, no cool new trailers. I mean, you'll get trailers, but they won't be as cool as they don't have YOUR ocs. ;3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	4. Trailer 3: Neo Japan's Warriors

_A/N: Heyoo! Hello everyone, welcome back to this little trailer! Today, we have two new ocs, Ying Hougui from guardianluver and Derin Solo from Derin Leviathan, for Neo Japan and the Black Knights respectively. :3 Yay! So, still accepting OCs and I have a little...challenge for you all. If you can correctly guess who our mysterious friend was last chapter, you can be a special mercenary with a special MS and Knightmare frame. However...if you can guess what anime that will be referenced this trailer, then you can send in an oc with a gundam. ;3 And the 20th reviewer gets the same thing as the first. Yeah! So...Can you guys do it? i think we can get to 20 reviews by the next 2 trailers! So come on, all you people! Oh, speaking of Mercs, the forum now has mercenaries as a possible faction. Check it out! So...HERE WE GOOOOOOOO! (Also, quick note: All These trailers take before the events of the fic, therefore before the start of each anime. As a result, all factions that were created during the anime,such as the Black Knights have temporary roles. So if you're confused why Derin wasn't with Zero, hopefully this explains things. oh and some side stuff, like the Gundam 00 spinoff stories, and the Code Geass: Lost Colors games are also in here too..Sorry for the long intro, lol.)_

 _Date: Unknown. Time: 1:00 PM. Location: Outside the Border of Area 11, Japan._

It was mid-day for Japan, as Sutherland and Union Flag mechs patrol the large, bleak walls.

A man was sitting down in his watch tower, watching some sort of show with extreme intrest.

"-How the Hell do you think I am? I'm-"

"PRIVATE!" The soldier jumped out of his chair as a battle hardened man walked into the room, turning off the TV where a tan man with red, triangle shaped glasses was talking down a giant, ox faced robot.

"U-Um, Hello,Captain, how are you?" The man sheepishly smiled as his captain sighed.

"Damn it private...Stop Slacking off! We need everyone on guard here; Ever since Camp Alpha was attacked and raided of the Lancelot Guardian a few days ago, the higher ups demaned we make sure no one trys to bust those rebels out into Japan! We may have the support of some _normal_ Japanese, but there are still some who want to assist those Eleven punks! Now..PAY ATTENTION!"

The soldier began to nod off before jolting as the Captain yelled.

"I-I-Yes, captain!" The captain sighed, before moving...then coming back to take the private TV the soldier had.

"Damn it." The solder swore as he looked back at the empty plains.

He sighed,before glancing at the nearby radar.

"What the..." The soldier muttered as he saw several, unidentified objects approach.

He looks up, only to widen his eyes in shock as he sees 15 large objects fly towards the base. He holds up a microphone as he starts to shake.

"Hello? This is a Code Red,we have 15 Unidentified objects, presumed to be Mobile Suits, heading this way! Head to your battle stations I repeat, head to your battle stations!"

As the mass number of Sutherlands gathered near the wall, the few Union Flags loaded their rifles. Several Turrets opened up on the wall,aiming at the large enemy force.

Slowly, the Mobile Suits began to approach the wall, allowing the Britania Union forces to see their opponents up close.

Surprisingly, all the MS's were the same: Each was similar to a Zaku, albeit bulkier and in a much more olive green color. These ones lacked the black visor, shoulder pads, and other accessories and only had a single, glowing red eye along with a short rifle.

The soldier sighed.

"We've identified the target: 15 Hi-Mock Mobile Suits, AI-Run. Permission to Engage is Granted. "

Within moments of the conformation, the Flags fired thier rounds at the AI MS. Upon that first volley, 5 Hi-Mocks tumbled to the ground, the rest simply charged as they fired their weapons.

The Captain entered the control room, chuckling.

"Good call kid. Lets wrap this up...send in the Glouchesters."

As soon as the command was made, 3 Knightmare frames slid past, taking out 2 Hi-Mocks.

Each Glouchester was similar in body to the Sutherland, however sorting a purple,greyish hue rather than the blue and grey of the Sutherland. Their shoulders were knight-like, and pointed, with the head itself being a knight helmet itself, sporting a black visor while 4 green dots were seen around the forehead, revealing where the fact-sphere was. Each one had a black cape along with a golden lance.

Within moments, the combined forces eliminated the AI units, a cheer heard throughout the base.

However, the peace didn't last long as a large mobile sut began to descend.

The Captain began to panic, coughing.

"T-The Hell is that?"

The soldier responded with a defeated tone.

"Its...Its a Fantoma...from Neo Japan..I-" Within seconds,a missle hit the base, killing the duo, several soldiers, and a few Sutherlands.

The Fantoma floated above the group, nearly Twenty meters tall. Its normally pink hue was replaced with a bright orange as it hovered above. Its massive, thick bird like legs began to twitch under the massive weight of its body. The Mobile suit had a large, tower shaped head on a thick, egg like body, sporting two sets of massive fins. One was like a 3D pair of butterfly wings, while the other pair acted as a skirt of sorts. _(A/N: i usually don't do this, but I highly suggest you look this one up. I simply can't explain it well enough. Sorry. D; )_

In that moment of hesitation, the Fantoma fired several more missles, destroying a majority of the Flags and Sutherlands.

Meanwhile, as the Glouchesters began to charge, one of them suddenly slid past the other, its lance peircing his comrade's head before taking the machine's gun. As the other began to fire,the Renegade Mech began to fire upon the other unit,charging past the runied body before assiting the Fantoma as it reloaded.

Within minutes, the area was filled with the destroyed bodies of mechs as both the Fantoma and Glouchester sat parked.

A man jumped out of his Knightmare, chuckling.

"Not bad. Not bad Ying." The pale man was nearly Six Feet tall, his black hair covering his left eye as he smiled. A scar ran down his face as his grey eyes observed his ally before waving with his slightly large left hand. The man wore a short sleeved black shirt with a white skull logo,the skull itself having a heart in its mouth. He began to put on a grey hoodie with a red stripe along the right arm as he sighed. He twitched in his dark blue tracks pants, before beginning to mess a pendent with his fingerless gloved hands. Finally,the man opened up his large backpack to hand out a water.

"You too Derin, although I can't believe you wanted to help us out!" The girl, Ying, seemed around 18 as her fair skin sparkled in the sunlight. Her brown eyes gazed at Derin,before laughing quietly as she moved her long orange hair out of her eyes. She simply wore a skin tight orange suit as she put down her orange helmet, sighing.

Derin laughed, as he gulped down his water.

"Well, Why can't i just help out a friend? Plus, I needed to take out some anger today..." A silence passed before Derin spoke up.

"Hey...Did you hear that the JLF got a new Knightmare Frame? My buddies in there told me its called...The Lancelot Guardian or something, piloted by a Mayumi whatever...I dunno." Ying laughed at his expense before nodding.

"Yeah, its all the news over at the Neo Japan Embassy. I think I might know who you're talking about, but I'll go check hr out fr myself...Hey, are you sure Neo Japan won't get blamed?"

Derin laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I took down all the Cameras here and all the records of the Hi-Mock decoy team and everything else is erased from the entire Union Database."

Ying chuckled as she sipped her water.

"Good... _i still want my own future, y'know?"_

 _A/N: And thats it for today! ;3 Lets see who can guess the anime! Remember, the forum on the 1st chapter is usually updated, so check it out! And remember to leave a review, favorite, follow and etc! ;3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	5. Trailer 4: Godly Machines

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings and welcome back to the trailer for Beyond the Union. First off! Sorry for the whole collab thing. Sorry. Second!...No more Black Knight or JLF ocs! Ah! I'm still accepting ocs but Jeez! We've literally have GUNDAM! GUNDAM! They literally have any mecha you want! ;3 3rd! The next chapter will reveal our hidden anime! 4th! This Chapter will take place during the story, however, it will be much longer, and containing some newer scenes. 5th! Finally, todays oc is Sabre the Bisharp's Black Knight dude, Rick Toujou! ;3 So lets get started,and remember...MORE OCS!...and feedback. ;3 HERE WE GOOOOOO!_

 _Area 11-Time: 9;00 Pm Status:... Active Conflict. _

It was a dark day on yet another Area 11 ghetto. The moon shone upon the area. Birds were chirping...but they were not the birds of peace.

A flock of crows flew over the area as the cry of battle echoed throughot the already war-torn land. Many years ago, this ghetto was a great city, its tall sky-scrapers just about to pierce the clouds as its joyus citizens relaxed. But now, the once mighty towers were tipped, wrecked beyond repair, similar to its people, a once proud group now forced into a life of poverty.

Blood stained the war torn ground as a burai sped by, it's machine gun firing rapidly at a group of advancing Sutherlands.

"Hey, need some help here! I've got 5 Britanian dogs on my ass!" The pilot grunted as he shot once more.

"Its obvious." A calm, commanding voice spoke through the man's radio. "B7, turn right!"

The man, muttering at the fact that he was called B7, followed his orders, turning right as he smiled.

"Damn, good going boss!" He sped away, overjoyed.

The Sutherlands followed posthaste, turning a right as well.

Suddenly, the frontmost 2 units exploded, one being shot with a glowing bullet while the other was grasped by a large, steel claw, glowing in a red energy as the Sutherland began to bubble up,before combusting.

"Run! Fall back! Requesting backup!" The Sutherlands' pilots were in a panicked frenzy as they sped off.

Walkimg out of the smoke, two Knightmare frames stepped out, their red armor glowing.

First was a red Sutherland, its red eyes glowing violently as a single white stripe was drapped vertically across its body. On its right hand was a long, single barreled rail gun. The mech had a pair of x shaped, red wings behind it as it slighly floated in the air.

Next to it however,slightly standng over it was an orange and red mech, its right arm simply a glowing red claw. Its red and black chest jutted, similar to the orange, oddly shaped cockpiton the back. Its arms and legs were much more humanlike than the Burai and Sutherland, being both curvey and blocky. Its shoulders were poking outwards, as was the pompadour like red helmet on the silver head ofthe bot. Finally, its green eyes glared, glowing in the darkness.

"Alright Kallen, we saved another life...again. Damn are we useful!" Inside the Sutherland, sitting quietly as he drunk a bottle of bear was middle aged Japanese man. He was albino, his white hair shining in the cockpot along with his pale skin. His left blue eye glared around,before stopping. However, he sighed as he put down the bottle with his robotic right hand, his right red eye twitching. The black and grey jumpsuit he wore only went to show he was a member of the Rebel group known as the Black Knights.

A woman's voice sighed from inside her mech.

"Rick, we don't have time for this. The Gurren _(A/N: Sadly, no, its not that Gurren. i wish though. ;3 )'s_ running out of fuel. We need to wrap this up." Inside the cockpit sat, or rather, hunched was Kallen,who was currently groaning as she once again had to lean into the interface to stay in control. Her red curley hair sat nicely under her red and white bandana as her blue eyes glared. espite being thin, and somewhat curvey, her rather...large chest somewhat bothered her position, despite fitting nicely in her red and grey jumpsuit.

"Attention all units." The commanding voice once again spoke from the pilots' radios. "My sensors show me that the Britanian forces are fighting with an unknown unit be on-"

Static filled the radio as Rick swore.

"DAMN IT! We knew they could come here, but damn! Not now!"

Kallen muttered softly.

"Lets hope the Zeon reinforcements can help here..."

In the center of the battlefield, fighting a few Flags and Sutherlands, were a group of Zaku suits, each gunning down the enmy forces.

However, leading the charge was a red Zaku, its crimson red paint charging through the crowd as its single red horn stood defiant.

A man sat in the cockpit, wearing an exotic red suit, golden buttons lining the center as his black and golden cape sat quietly. . He maneuvered perfectly with his slick white gloves, his eyes unseen, hidden behind a steel, three horned helmet, a grey and white visor particularly hiding his eyes as his shown, tan mouth went into a smirk, while his barely seen blond hair sat quietly.

"I'm impressed, these Black Knights are really special. They're amazing allies."

However, he gave a chuckle.

"But lets see if they can beat Zeon's Red Comet, Char Azable!"

He shot at a group of Sutherlands, before muttering as he heard his leader's interrupted message.

"So...They finally arrived. Well, lets hope they're prepared."

He gasped as he saw a Zaku suit get shot by a pink laser as a figure descended.

It was a mobile suit, roughly 18 meters tall. A green light shone around it as it touched the ground. Compared to the Zaku, it was humanlike, almost graceful. While its limbs and pointed waist armor were white, the chest was a deep blue as a green, glowing light sat protected in the middle, surrounded by yellow rods. A red button sat on its waist, while the sides of its mid-section were also red. On its right arm was a blue shield of sorts, as a metal, green tipped blade jutted out, while its left hand held a smoking black pistol. Its green eyes stared from its white human like head, its lower face covered by a white sheet while its "chin" was a deep red. On its forehead was a white, V shaped fin, with a word above it... _Gundam._

Char chuckled.

"So, one of Celestial Being's Gundams, right?"

The pilot of the Gundam didn't reply as it drew its sword. Char responded as he quickly shot at the Mobile Suit as it sliced a Zaku in half.

Far away, standing ontop of a building, a Burai sat. Unlike other burais, its head had an exotic red helmet of sorts, golden horns covering it.

A man stood behind it, watching the chaos. He wore a fancy black and dark blue suit as a black cape was drawn over him, its red underside shown along with its golden lining. The man wore a curved, black mask as a blue visor watched, covering his entire face.

And at that moment, a commanding, familiar voice chuckled.

" _Finally...We meet...Gundam. Today is your last day however. This will show everyone not to combat the Black Knights and their noble leader...ZERO!"_

 _A/N: Oh god! Gundams, Char, Kallen, and Mother Fliping Zero!? Chaos man, chaos. :3 Welp,thats it for today,and make sure to send an oc, review, follow, favorite, etc, and welp,thats it! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	6. Trailer 5: Kira

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings, Welcome back to the Beyond the Union Trailer...where we finally reveal our secret anime. till accepting ocs, and if I don't get at least 10 before the story starts, I'll accept them when the story is up. -_-. Anyway...SPOOKY ANIME GOOO! Welp, lets get started. HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

 _New Tokyo, Japan. 6:00 PM_

New Tokyo. It was a city of technology, modernization...and sorrow. The great city, with its mighty sky-scrapers, amazing monorails, and more technological advances, was not the original city the Japanese loved and admired. Rather, a modern replica, in hopes to appease the 'True' Japanese after the Britanian Union claimed part of Japan as Area 11.

Life went well for those in New Tokyo, however...except for one man.

Walking through the streets of New Tokyo, was a young man, his long brown hair covering his deep, brown eyes. His white dress shirt sagged slightly as he walked, before adjusting his red tie and brown book bag. His black pants were neatly held by a brown belt as he gazed across a TV screen.

He sighed, knowing full well what was on there.

"Another Celestial Being Speech? I swear they always-"

However, as he said this, the tv, along with others in the area, all seemed to change as a newcaster looked oddly...mortified.

"Good Evening everyone. Welcome back to Japan Tonight. We've just received a startling message from...what seems to be the figure known as _Kira._ "

Murmers were heard among the crowd as the man faked shock.

" _So they decided to finally show it._." He thought to himself, chuckling internally.

"As you all might have heard," The newscaster continued. "Kira is the name given by the people to the mysterious figure in charge of numerous killings against the world's leading criminals. Interpol, as well as numerous other international security organizations, currently deem Kira a 'threat to society.' Investigations are currently going on, however, very little informtion has been released to the pubic. We will now show you the tape, however, viewer safety is advised."

The numerous screens all blanked out, before going to show a pure white screen, with cursive, english letters spelling out Kira.

As gasps were heard, the voice began to speak, its voice odd, disorted. It was hard for the average human to determine if it was a deep low, an odd high, or a combination of both.

"Hello,World. As you know..I am Kira. Do not be afraid, for I only seek to eradicate those who are evil and villainous. If you obey the law, you will be safe. I seek to make a new world, free of the villainy and treachery humans desire. Soon...I shall eliminate all crime, including devils such as Zero, and the Gundams. They have no place in my world. Any one who seeks to stop me however...will perish. And for those who doubt me...at 7:00 pm, I shall kill another criminal, A.L. Smith. If that does not prove my power...non-believers shall perish. Goodbye."

As the tape ended, and the newscast went on, whispers were among the assembled crowd.

"Do you really think he can do it?"

"C'mon man, don't be ridiculous, no man is that powerful!"

"But with everything going on lately...I wouldn't be surprised."

The man gave a chuckle at this convrsation before leaving.

Moments later, he approached his house, a modern, suburban household as he put down his brown book bag.

"Mom, I'm home! Sorry for coming home so late, I was finishing up my homework with a friend!"

"Light Yagami!" His mother yelled from the kitchen. "Make sure to call me before doing that!"

"Sorry mom!" Light said. "I'll be up in my room if you need me!"

"Make sure to come down at 7:00 for dinner! Your father might be able to come this time!"

"Awesome! Thanks!" However, as he walked upstairs, his face hardened as he walked into his neat room.

"Alright...off to work." Light gave a harsh smile as he opened up a small cupboard, before lifting up the bottom.

And there, sitting perfectly, was a black note book, and a black ball point pen. In a shining font, on the book, the words seemed to glow for Light as he took it out... _The Death Note._

He looked to his left as he opened up the notebook, where a small TV sat, already on.

He sighed as he let the clock tick by, occupying himself by watching tv before he cast a glance at the clock.

 _6:59._ He smiled as he took out his pen.

"And now...for the killing blow..." He whispered as he wrote a name among numerous others.

"A.L Smith...Your time on this Earth is over." He smiled as he wrote the name in a neat cursive font, before looking at the clock.

" _40 seconds...wait for it...wait for it..."_

He heard his mother about to call him, before a sudden gasp.

" _Bingo."_ He smiled.

"L-LIGHT! Come down here!"

"What is it mom?"He said, mocking shock as he ran down the stairs.

"L-Look!" He saw the hand of his mother point towards the tv as faked a gasp.

"N-N-No way..."

And there, on the TV, was a grim looking reporter.

" _-and it seems, according to a few recent police reports, that the Drug Cartel Leader A.L. Smith, had died, suffering from a heart attack."_

 _And as he said this..The clock chimed 7 o'clock._

* * *

 _A/N: Oh, Spooky! ;3 So Death Note has entered the fray! Why death note though? 1) i want Zero, Light, and L to have a battle of the brains, and 2) I found out before making this that Death Note characters cameo in an actual Mecha anime, Full Metal Panic. SO I thought, hey! They were in a mecha enviorment...why not put them with gundams? ;3 Anyway, if you liked this chapter, leave a review, favorite, follow, and an oc! Also, the summary has been updated to match this new news. ;3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	7. Chapter 6: Colonies

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Sorry for the cancelation last time..I was lazy. ;3But hey, this time, we're back with a new oc...Sorta. Before I go on, since this is tradition, check out my new undertale story. With that out of the way...today's oc is Cole Steele from Derin Leviathan. He did send another oc, which will appear in the full story, and this time around..only the man's mech will be shown. Why? Procrastination. ;3 Welp. HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

 _Space. The Final Frontier._

A few decades ago, with the Global Elevators in the development stage, the finishing touches on the Seven Space colonies were put into place. At the time, the only other space dwelling foundations were some small space stations and the Neo-Colonies, both of which hovered around Earth.

For years, the colonies have been in a peaceful state, protected by the UN supported Organization of Zodiac. However...chaos is a foot. War has reached the stars...and Zeon has reached the only Earth Loyal Colony. _Colony 1. Colony Alpha._

Drifting near the moon was a round, circular loop. It was similar to a bicycle tire...if they were the size of the moon.

Around the grey colony, keeping a watching eye, were a mass of mobile suits. Each one was identical, tall, 18 meter high mechs. They were rather humanoid looking, with their bulky purple armor, silver bolts near the shoulders, and blue shields. Each held a large rifle, their rectangular heads looking about as their orange visor reflected the emptiness of space. ( _A/N: Sorry guys. I'm trying to save time instead of giving every single detail to this thing. For now, please look it up once you see the name.)_

" _This is OZ Command reporting Team Eagle, come in Eagle!"_ A voice called via a radio.

One of the mech's visors flashed orange as it received the message.

"This is Eagle Leader, coming in." A cocky voice was heard as the radio operator groaned.

" _Listen, We've got Zeon forces heading your way! We're preparing additional Leos! Stand your ground, over!"_

The leader groaned as his Leo cocked its rifle.

"Alright you chumps!" The leader barked. "We've got those damn Spacenoids coming in, fast! Lets take them down!"

A cheer was heard, before one Leo exploded in a burst of flames.

The leader swore as he saw a large mass of Zaku type MS's appear, already firing upon the opposing group.

"ATTACK!" The leader shouted as the Leos began to retaliate in full force, firing several rounds of beam lasers at the enemy.

The star-field was filled with the sounds of war as destroyed mechs floated, their pilots dead or injured.

The leader groaned as his Leo's shield was shot at, before he swore.

"Damn it, where's the-"

He was cut off when a male chuckle came from the radio.

"Backup? I'm here, and ready to rock! I'm missing dinner for this so lets end this quickly!"

A Leo came up from behind the leader, this one a rather pale white. Red bands coated its arms and legs as it pointed its large, cannon-like rifle, mounted from his right shoulder, at the enemy horde.

"Take this Zeon scum!" The Leo shot its rifle out at its foes, its large beam obliterating several Zakus.

One Zaku turned to fire at the Leo, screaming.

"Damn, its that filthy Earth Lobing traitor! Slaughter him!"

The Zeon forces began to converge onto the Leo, before its pilot chuckled.

"Filthy Traitor? If anything, its you guys! I've got a family to protect, so buzz off!"

The Leo fired another beam, this time groaning as its pilot directed the gun to sway in an arc motion.

In a matter of moments, the Zeon army was repelled as the Colony Control radio'd in.

" _Good work, Captain Cole Steele. You're to be commended for your bravery. "_

The leader of Colony Alpha's space forces chuckled.

"Yeah, i agree with the higher ups. Nice Job Cole. Nice move with the Dober Gun, by the way."

The Pilot of the odd colored Leo, Cole Steele, gave a chuckle as he flew back.

" _Now if you excuse me, I got a dinner to eat."_

* * *

 _A/N: SUPAH. LAME CHAPTER, FOR THE WIN! ;3 Lol. Sorry guys for the short trailer. It isn't my best. -_- I'll make the next one better...Also! Trailers are ending soon, so send an oc now before 2015 ends folks! ;3 So sorry for the short chapter. If you somehow liked it, review, follow, favorite, and check out Undertale: Sea of Stories. Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	8. Special Trailer 1: War

_A/N: So folks..this is it. Two more trailers after this and the story begins. Right now, I won't make any more OC centered trailers. It's time to go back to what this story was about...the truth behind this crossover...it's time for a Special Chapter. Let's begin._

* * *

 _Earth...The year is 2307...Fossils Fuels have been all but abandoned by Earth's Cititzens, instead wanting a more clean, long lasting source...solar power._

The Earth sat silently in space, three large, steel towers coming from the surface, creating a ring of solar panels.

 _However...like everything else...humanity fought for this new resource...and not with men, or vehicles..but with machines._

The sounds of gunfire surrounded the desert as massive, steel machines lumbered around, firing massive bullets at each other.

 _Three groups came into Control...The Asian based Human Reform Leauge, the Advanced European Reform Leauge, and the American centralized Britantain Union..These three factions fight each other for control of this clean power, trying to outdo the other with their technology._

A small shuttle fled earth, heading deep into Space.

 _Overtime, there were those who fled Earth, seeking a quiet life in the stars, among the Colonies, and the smaller, Neo Colonies. But even that couldn't last.._

A green, red eyed mobile suit floated in the depths of space, scanning the wreckage of a massive battle.

 _The UN Special Spaces forces, the Organization of Zodiac, the OZ, held a tight grip on these colonies, and it wasn't long before rebellion broke out...The Neo-Colonies, however, fell into the palms of the Three Earth factions, needing defense in this Galactic War._

 _However...as war threatened to take away the Earth itself..trouble arose._

A man grasped his chest as he slowly died, several people around him gasping.

 _Without warning, criminals around the world began to die...and it was soon discovered an unseen force as behind it...one named Kira._

 _Deep within Japan, in the Union held Area 11, another threats rises, one that threatens to break the Union's hold on Japan...The Black Knights._

A masked man smiled as he walked around, a group of black clothed men and women saluting.

 _And finally...one, massive threat has arrived..one that threatens to destory the Current Order itself...Mobile Suits called Gundams..._

 _And this...is where our Story Begins._

* * *

 _A/N: Bit of a lazy chapter, I know, but I'm trying to stall some time before the story comes out. ;3 you're welcome. Welp, if you liked this...do the usual, and review, favorite, follow, or check out my other stories. Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	9. Special Trailer 2: Never

_A/N:HWhoo my Siblings! Welcome to the Second to last trailer of Beyond the Union! This is your last chance for ocs ...Yeah. ;3 Anyway, let's get started...HERE WE GOOOO! (Also it's the Fourth Day of Wumbo Week: I update all my stories at least twice. There you go.)_

* * *

 _War...War is Hell._

A man sighed as he put on his helmet, nodding to another man as he walked on the bridge of a rather large plane.

 _It'll never change._

The man looked across at his friend as he jumped into a large, shadowy machine.

"This is Over 5, Standing by." The man said, flipping numerous switches in his small cockpit.

 _No Matter What._

As the aircraft began to buckle in the air, a voice echoed over the intercom.

"Enemy spotted below! Launch! I repeat, Launch!"

The man sighed as he flipped the final switch.

"Here we go..."

 _No Matter Where the Battlefield is.._

A large group of black Union Flags fell from the plane, before they all readjusted, firing upon a group of tan, Burai Knightmares, watching the sky from the desert ground below.

 _No Matter Who Fights..._

The Burai's began to fire upon the much larger mechs, their pilots all screaming to shoot down the Flags.

"TAKE DOWN THOSE UNION BASTARDS! FOR JAPAN!" They all yelled, their weapons barely touching the elegant mobile suits.

The Flags began to retaliate, a Burai already exploding.

 _No Matter What Weapons are used..._

Suddenly, the Union Pilot saw a fellow pilot get shot at, as he saw Five Zaku mobile suits firing upon them.

"SIEG ZEON!" They screamed, their bullets almost tearing the man's Flag apart.

 _War-_

The man suddenly heard a voice on his radio.

"Kingsfoil!" The intercom said, revealing the pilot to be James Kingsfoil.

"We've got inter-"

Suddenly, the message caught off, as James whispered a single, startling word.

" _Gundam..."_

 _-Never-_

A pink blast suddenly demoslished oneof the Zaku's, before a Flag began to take fire as well..

The Blue Gundam,with its green particles flying behind it, appeared slashing at the group of Zaku's, destroying them before a single black Flag charged at the Gundam,

"Commander Graham!" James shouted.

The pilot in the one Flag, a blond, young looking man with messy hair and a grin on his face, chuckled.

"It's time for our showdown, Gundam!"

 _-Changes._

The Flag took out its spinning, Sonic Blade as the Gundam clenched it's right hand, slicing with the massive steel sword attached to its wrist.

The two attacks connected , sparks flying everywhere as a rumble shook the Earth.

 _Nothing can Stop War..._

In the darkest depths of space, lasers, and other projectiles flew in the air, colliding with both Leo's and Zaku's...

 _Conflict is Inevitable..._

Two massive machines, one with a burning hand, the other with a massive metal boxing glove of sorts, collided, theirs fists sending ripples through the destroyed city...

 _One cannot stop Bloodshed._

A group of Sutherlands spun around the moonlit forest as they shot rapidly at a group of Burais. Soldiers shot, hoping to drive off the foes before they were gunned down, their efforts in vain.

 _Death shall never leave the Earth._

A man clutched at his chest, gasping for air as he died. A young man on the other side of the world laughed as he closed his black notebook.

 _For there is only one final, truthful absolute in this world..._

Earth sat quietly in space, the effects of conflict seen as explosions were seen on the surface, Mobile Suits still fighting each other around the three space elevators...

 _War. War Never Changes._

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for the generally short chapter folks. Hopefully the point got across. The next time this updates...it will be the last Trailer...Send your final ocs folks. ;3 Welp, hope you enjoyed, and if you did...I dunno. Review, favorite follow, and check out my other stories, or whatever. Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	10. Final Trailer: Changes

_A/N: And so, it ends. The final trailer is here Siblings. Are you ready?...Well here we-..Actually, before we do that, some small news. I got a Hyun's Dojo account (Ckbrothers) so if you want to see my shitty art, check it out! ;3 anyway...Here we go. Also..Play "It's All Over but the Crying" by the Inkspots.._

* * *

A barren desert lies filled with the parts of broken machines as a figure walks by them.

 _It Is the Year 2307...Humanity..is in Chaos_

The man took off his helmet, brushing his hair...It was James Kingsfoil.

He sighed as he saw the arm of a destroyed Zaku next to him, shaking his head sadly.

 _War has split humanity apart...Both on Earth..._

James sighed as he heard the sounds of bullets above him as he looked up.

 _And Beyond._

Above him, several warships of sorts were firing at each other, a green one with numerous Zaku's coming out of it falling to Earth.

James widened his eyes as he began to run to the only intact mobile suit in the area-His Union Flag.

 _There is no Escape, no peace..Only War._

James gasped as he jumped into his Flag, fliping switches as the destoryed cruiser began to fall faster and faster.

The Flag suddenly flew up, speeding toward the air as the Carrier crashed, an explosion filling the wasteland..

 _Until...it all Changes..with one word._

Suddenly, James gasped as he maneuvered his flag away from a pink beam of sorts as he gave out a scream.

" _GUNDAM!"_

 _The Old World is Gone._

A man is seen sitting on a chair oddly, looking a computer with the words _Kira_ on them.

 _Gods live among the mortals._

A massive dark shadow glares over a crowd of soldiers as it held a Knightmare in its hands.

 _The Tides are turning._

A masked man points towards a massive army as a group of black and green mobile suits and knightmare frames charge.

 _Can you feel it?_

James screams as he begin to fire at an unseen object.

 _Its time for someone to go beyond their boundaries...to see the world for themselves..._

James smiles, despite his Flag now sporting several wounds, as he sees a group of Flags fly in...along with a Royal Knightmare of sorts speeding on the ground.

 _It is time...to go..._

James and the large group begin to fire upon the enemy as more and more explosions happen in the battle above them...

 _Beyond the Union._

* * *

 _A/N: I really hope this was a good final trailer...anyway, thanks for waiting though my BS for this. Seriously. In two weeks (aka after this one and the next,) Beyond the Union will come up..So look for that. ;3 Welp, until then..I'm out, Byez!_


End file.
